Oppy
Oppy, despite being one of the newest additions to the server -- joining around the time when people actually started caring about Discord -- has already left his mark on the world. In spite of many reputable sources describing him as having a "cute face and a can-do attitude" he is really nothing more than a bloodthirsty and conniving little Japanese man. Oppy's real appearance is known by few members of the server, however an actual physical and confirmed image of his likeness has not been released publicly as yet due to insurmountable levels of bribing, a staple of the Japanese business world. Because of this, all we have is a witness' report turned police sketch on the right. 'Lore -' As mentioned earlier in this article, Oppy is a notorious thief, only rivaled by the likes of Cross. Made infamous for obtaining classified bot crafting information passed down for centuries by our wise leader needed in a bloody coup dubbed "Yellow Friday". After a horrifying hostage situation eye witnesses claimed he "disappeared in a puff of smoke", only to be spotted several minutes later making his escape via Sanpan boat, never to be seen again. As commemoration for this tragic event, /RR/ members began saying "Oppy the type of nigga to...", usually ending the quote in something ludicrously gay. In recent years however, due to much bargaining and propaganda campaigns Oppy has been able to shift the focus of these gay memes to the aforementioned twink, Cross. 'Pingbot -' His hacked together Bot of LIES was dubbed "Pingbot". Until recently a flaw in /RR/'s security system allowed this virus to get through, nobody really had a problem with this. But when the "notes" function of this robot began to malfunction, it mysteriously disappeared to never be seen again. It is rumored that it will make a return some day, but our leader assures us this is highly unlikely. This bot did have a few merits despite all this. Boasting many great memes enjoyed by Republicans for the few weeks it was alive. Memes so great that our great leader re-branded and redistributed them under the official server bot. This was truly wise, because as I mentioned earlier, this bot is dead and will likely never return. 'Oppy on Social Media -' Of course, being a wonder in person it can be assumed that Oppy boasts a wonderous online presence as well. He is known for making extremely funny and relaeteble tweets as well as masterful works of cinematography on the underground video sharing platform, Youtube. Oppy was a well known legend in the Japanese directing scene when a scandal between him and an American male actor ruined his reputation there as well. It really is a shame, Oppy never seems to get a break pray emoji. Hopefully he returns to us some day, to bless our hearts and minds with Shreck 2. 'Reputation -' * cutie * "Oppy the type of nigga to suck a dick up raw" * insists he isn't gay Category:People Category:Newfags